


Origins

by neotorchwick24



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotorchwick24/pseuds/neotorchwick24
Summary: My new dnd character is a war forged cleric. I wanted to make her backstory.





	Origins

Light sparked into their eyes, the emeralds starting to glow brightly as they looked around for the first time. They were sitting on a table, made of rough, flattened metal. They moved their hand bringing it up to their face and moving their fingers experimentally, before hearing a strange noise, though, they supposed, every noise was strange. As they turned to look in the direction of the noise they saw a few people had entered the room they were in. All of them looked different from them, a different material coating their bodies they didnt recognize at first, until their mind clicked and whirred and they realized it was flesh, and they didn't have any.

Their head tilted and their hand raised again, resting in front of their eyes as their mind filled in blanks slowly. They were made of metal, although different from that of the table they were sat upon. This group that had entered had created them. They turned, curious as to why she had been created.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" Was the first question asked of them.

"I am... alive?" They responded, hearing their own voice for the first time. "I find the sensation to be strange, but I am uninjured and am able to function at this point in time."

"Yes you are alive. We need help with medical care and cooking. Do you think you can be of assistance?"

"I do believe I can be of assistance with that." They replied, their arm whirring and splitting open, allowing cooking tools to spring forth ready to be used.

"Very good Ela. Thank you. You'll save many lives."

Ela blinked, or the closest approximation they could without actual eyes.

"You called me Ela? Is that my designation?"

"It's your name. Although you can Choose another should you wish."

"It is acceptable. I shall be called Ela. I shall serve by becoming a medic and a chef. Is there any other way I may be of assistance?"

"Yes, if you wish, we can teach you about the gods as well."

"The gods? I believe I would like that."

"We will teach you. This is a temple after all. Welcome home, Ela."

"Thank you. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Eleanor. I am the one who put you together and helped bring you to life."

"Why did you do that, if I may ask?"

"I had a desire, Ela ,to help people, but I couldn't do it on my own. So I decided to create someone to help me."

"That is a good desire. It would be my honor to serve, Eleanor."

"Thank you Ela. It would make me very happy to have your help."

After time, eleanor passed on from the world, while Ela continued the work set out for them, not slowing or deteriorating in the same way another humanoid would. After the passing of her creator she redoubled her efforts, even when the other members of the temple said she should go out on her own.

After many years of service, one member approached them.

"Hello Ela, how is your day going?"

"Very well, how is yours going, Garret?"

"Good. I just got finished with my daily prayers. I like to believe our lady hears us, even if she cannot respond."

"That is good! I like to believe similar. Although I do doubt sometimes. Not in our lady but myself. Whether or not she can hear me, but I do my best to be heard and to deserve to be heard."

"I believe you do deserve it Ela. I don't think you should doubt that. Our lady doesnt care how you came to be, all she cares about is that you help those who suffer, and you do that better than most."

"Thank you Garret. That means a lot." They said. "Perhaps I should go on a journey. Many have suggested such, but I was unsure how to continue helping people if I did so, but perhaps that is the reason to. To find out."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I am sure everyone would support such a lovely reason Ela."

"Thank you Garret, for everything."

After that conversation, Ela took time to learn the basics of combat and used some money the temple granted them in order to equip themself with proper adventuring gear. The they set off on adventure.


End file.
